Gammy Orphanage
by Rokka-chan
Summary: Imagine if the Arrancars and soul reapers from bleach were to be orphans like mello and near from death note. follow along as Grimmjow acts like mello and Ulquiorra acts like near.. Ooooh! i smell smexy yaoi! GrimmUlqui UlquiGrimm hotness alert! rated M


Ohayo mina-san!!

This is my first ch. of my first story... EEEYP! I is so exited~ hope it turned out good :3 reviews are loved & criticism of all types accepted,, I'm not gonna get any better at writing with little nice hints here & there ya know,, be bold! ..Please?

Oh. By the way, about Baraggan and Aaroniero… imagine Aaroniero as Kaien and Baraggan as Hisagi.. YEAH! Just younger ok.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit! Except for the name Gammy Orphanage... *sigh* I'd luv to own grimmy…

Enjoy,.

* * *

**Monday**

**7:20 AM **

My name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, age 14, gender male. I am an orphan like everyone else here and like every other morning I woke up, took a shower, brushed my teeth and dressed for the day. Today I had a blue shirt with a white six on the back paired simple blue jeans and clean white shoes. I then grabbed some gel and ran it through my slick blue hair.

Yeah, I know. Blue hair? No way! Well yes. And no, I did not dye it, it's natural. But I don't care though, cause I know I look sexy. I admit I sometimes wonder if my parents were human since I even have two blue birth marks outlining my eyes… who knows, I never met them.

"Hellooooo~? Grimmjaw? Ar ya still in bed?" said an annoyingly gleeful man from the other side of the door. "…" I choose not to answer. "Well yah better getta move on or Aizen's gonna get mad~!" he said before leaving.

*sigh* that was Mr. Ichimaru, or how he insists on being called, Gin. He's one of the teachers here at Gammy Orphanage. Fucking fox-faced fucktard. He's always so damn joyful and has that eternal smile slash smirk plastered on his face… pisses me off. He actually smiles so much that you can't even see his eyes… his fucking eyes!

I mean really something has to make the men angry, but no matter what you do he always just calls you naughty while smiling and ruffling you hair just before leaving. Che! Whatever I guess he does have a point about Aizen getting mad. Off to breakfast.

**8:00 AM**

Wow. Today must be special cause there was a whole buffet sitting their when I got down stairs. Wonder if it's someone's birthday or something.

"Hey bitches! Wats good!?" yelled a tall figure behind me.

Ugh! Just great, my moment of happiness, gone. Interrupted the minute that one-eyed fucker Nnoitora showed up.

Name Nnoitora Jiruga, age 15, gender male, known as a one eyed sadistic ass-wipe. Reason for the missing eye, Undetermined.

"Heh, Jus' got me some sweet tesla ass, how 'bout you Grimmjaw?" did I mention he's always horny? Even for guys. "It's Grimmjow dipshit, say it right." "Pfft! Whateva, just though ya should know 'bout da new kid, but if yer gonna be like that..."

Then out of nowhere, Aizen decides to call a meeting through the intercoms of all the Espadas, which is just a fancy name for the most popular kids at the orphanage. And because of that Aizen uses us as "role models," guess I should go now.

**8:30 AM**

So Aizen calls us to his meeting room which is just a blank white room with an over-sized oval metal table, and introduces us to the new kid. Why do I feel like I'm going to completely waste ten minutes of life?

Wonderweiss was his name. Fucking weirdo! Right after Aizen said his name he opened his big snaggletooth mouth and howled. You heard, he howled like some dumb, untrained puppy. I mean he looks like a little kid but gimme a break.

Name Wonderweiss Margera, age 10, gender male, by the looks of him he's either really immature, retarded or just plain lost, cause the whole time Aizen was introducing him he kept making little noises and looking around all exited.

Seriously he couldn't even put two coherent words together. But here's where it got good as in unbelievably stupid kind of good. Another one of our teachers, Mr. Tousen walked over to the retard and patted his head like a dog and said "Hey their" in a disturbingly sensual way. Eww. I always knew he was a bit of pedophile but for god's sake he just got here. Hell, even Aizen was looking a little creeped out.

All that aside though, we had to get to class soon and so we left the strange new "friendship" in the meeting room alone for now.

**9:00 AM**

Yey… now I'm stuck in the middle of class, absolutely nothing to do, and then I notice. I'd almost forgotten about "him" for five minutes, almost. The one person above everyone else I hate and whose mere existence makes me want to kill something, Ulquiorra.8

That dammed emotionless, emo little perfect boy… Can't stand him!

Name Ulquiorra Schiffer, age 13, gender male, better known as Aizen's personal bitch. Yep, he does anything and everything Aizen tells him to. Truth is I'm kind of afraid of knowing the full extent of his "loyalty" to Aizen. *shudder*

Anyways back to my boredom.

… … …

Well I guess I never really pay attention in class so maybe having a little fun messing with mister emotions-are-but-weakness's concentration could have benefits... hehe.

**9:10**

"Yo ass-hole, who's the one that shoved a stick up your ass and made you such a douche? Hm."

"…"

Guess I have to try a little harder then.

"Or was it even a stick at all… huh, ulqui~? Aizen's maybe?"

"What is it you require so desperately that you cannot wait till the end of class?" he said in a slightly annoyed tone, well for him.

"Ha! So you do speak-"

"I said what is it you want? …trash."

"Why you-!"

"Ehem!" interrupted Gin. "Ar you two done flirtin' or shall we gave yas a minute?"

"We were not flirting!" I replied half blushing as the other kids started laughing.

"Excuse us Mr. Ichimaru please continue with your lesson."

And with that Gin swirled back around to continue teaching while Ulquiorra went right back to listening and writing notes as if I had never said anything at all. Well considering I managed to get him even slightly distracted I could consider this "experiment" a success.

**12:40 PM**

Ahh! Finally class is over for the day! Now all that's left is lunch and then today's special, which is usually just some kind of sport, before I'm home free and have the rest of the day to myself. Wonder what's on the menu today.

Well I didn't get the chance to taste it, but either it was really bad or a couple a kids were just plain bored cause the minute I walked in the cafeteria I almost got socket in the face by a flying meatball.

Yeah, this is exactly the kind of time in which I'm grateful for my cat-like reflexes, in the middle of a food fight. And hell yeah I joined in! There was absolutely no way I was gonna pass up the chance to whack that dick Nnoitora and his fruitard "best friend" Szayel. Didn't matter what the teachers were yelling.

Name Szayel Aporro Grantz, age 14, gender… male I think, known for being a crazy pink fruity pebble "scientist." yes, he is in fact as gay as that title suggested, I just don't get how Nnoitora manages to not notice. Or does he already know..?

**12:45 PM**

As you can see, five minutes into the food fight I notice a certain little emo in the corner completely ignoring the fight and just eating peacefully. Well, we can't have that now can we? *snicker*

So, I picked up my chocolate pudding and threw it at him… yeah, it didn't work out. That fat brick Yammy just had to sit in front of Ulquiorra in that exact moment.

Name Yammy Rialgo, age 15, gender male gorilla, known as beast, oaf, dumbass, Ulquiorra's #1 admirer and well... gorilla. Ok, ok so he's not an actually gorilla, but if you saw him you'd be tempted to look up his family tree, just to be sure.

Just wonderful. He looks pissed and he's coming over here. Most people would shit their pants if they saw that huge and very angry beast stomping over to where you were. Even if he looks big and tough I'm actually stronger, not even kidding.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing-" he yelled. "Your faults for sitting right in front of a viable target in the middle of a food fight." I interrupted." "Excuse me?!" he demanded while I just laughed at the ridiculous face he made.

"What's so godamn funny?!" "Wouldn't you like to know." I responded. The fun didn't last long though, cause stoic face decided he had enough and got up to leave. Like I was gonna let him get away that easy, yeah right! "Look alive, zombie boy!" I yelled as I threw my milk carton at him.

When he didn't so much as look back and skillfully dodged the milk making it land on that queer, Aaroniero. I just thought, wasn't expecting that.

Name Aaroniero Arruruerie, age, 14, gender male, known for going to his precious Aizen-sama to snitch on everybody for everything, mostly about me, and just an all around pain.

Right before Ulquiorra exited the cafeteria he turned around, looking me dead in the eyes with what seemed like a ghost of a smirk and said "you missed, trash."

Wow.

**1:25 PM **

The whole fight ended the minute Aizen walked into the room. As usual he called me, Nnoitora, Szayel and Yammy, the known troublemakers, to his office without even bothering to notice the other kids throwing food. But then again, there really isn't a need to ask if we really did something or not cause chances are if we were there, we did it.

"Let's see here, starting a food fight in the cafeteria, damaging other children's cloths, disregarding teacher's instructions and foul language." "Now how do you all think I should deal with this?" Aizen began.

No one wanted to answer. We all knew he was asking us to choose our own punishment, and so I decided to give it to him.

"Well maybe if the teachers were better at their job of controlling kids no one would have chucked food at someone's face, so this is clearly not our fault." I responded. Guess he didn't think anybody would answer since his smile faded and he didn't reply with some calm yet smug retort like he usually does.

There was silence for a while and then Aizen's grin returned but somehow it looked different.

"Alright Grimmjow, you make a valid argument in your own right. But, as the man responsible for this entire institute and everyone in it I cannot allow this type of behavior."

"Therefore I will be assigning a "conduct buddy" for each of you."

"What!?" we all yelled. Did he just say he was gonna assign babysitters to us!?

"No way, I refuse!" I exclaimed. "I didn't even start any of it!" whined Yammy "No one's gonna tell me wat tah do!" yelled Nnoitora. Everybody started acting up at the mire suggestion of a "conduct buddy"

"Silence!" Aizen interrupted. "My decision is final, now you are all to report to your next activity, your buddy will meet you there."

Well… I still say seeing my banana peel hanging out of Nnoitora's mouth was somewhat worth it.

**2:05 PM**

I can't stand all this wait! Seriously.

Today we have swimming as the special. Whoop-di-fucking-do. In case you haven't caught on to the heavy sarcasm involved, I hate swimming. Well maybe not the sport itself but more like the water. Yeah, I know it's kind of weird but I just don't like it ok. And we can't get any of this over with until our "buddies" get here.

I think I see some people coming.

…

Nope, false alarm it's just Ulquiorra.

…

Hey, Ulquiorra doesn't have swimming with us today. What's he doing here? …wait, no! Don't tell me!?

Ulquiorra walked in followed by Tia and Starrk, typically well behaved kids, and headed straight for us. Shit!

Name Tia Harribel, age 15, gender female, known for not talking much and her signature long-sleeve turtle-neck. But especially because of her humongous… um, well you'd understand if you saw her.

Name Starrk Coyote, age 15, gender male, known all around Gammy Orphanage for being really strong and really lazy. And I mean lazy, it's a rare sight seeing him not sleeping, even during class. He's actually one of the very few people here with a sibling, Lilynette.

Name Lilynette Gingerback, age 10, gender female, she is a loud and obnoxious little brat that pretty much runs around all day doing whatever she wants. Though people say that she does have nice side… right, then how come I've never seen it?

"We are here as your new conduct buddies; we are to assure you will not be causing anymore trouble." Ulquiorra spoke in that usual monotone voice of his.

"Ha! And watcha gonna do if I decide I dun wanna fallow yur orders?" asked Nnoitora in a cocky manner.

"My orders have nothing to do with it, tia is your assigned buddy"

"What? " answered Nnoitora dumbly.

"I aint talkin' no orders from a chick!" he spat.

At that moment, tia approched him and grabbed him by the front of his collar, bringing him down to her height before softly yet menacingly saying "if you do not follow my orders willing then there will be problems to which I will deal with severly, understand?"

I've never been afraid of anyone before but I can tell you women, in general come pretty close. Honestly if looks could kill, Nnoitora's dumb ass would dropped dead right about now.

Tia then procceded to drag a cussing Nnoitora off somewhere while we met our new buddies. Exept that after Szayel left with Starrk, Ulqiorra was the only person left but I couldn't possibly be…

"I am you assigned buddy, Grimmjow"

No. fucking. way.

"Because of certain situations, I am sorry to inform you but swimming lessons has been canceled."

Well, at least theirs some kind of up side in this whole load of bullshit.

"but they will be resumed tomorrow"

And spoke too soon..

**6:00 PM**

Its been one long ass day! After the whole hey-Ulquiorra-is-your-new-buddy-slash-babysitter thing and then Aizen telling us that besisdes the conduct buddy thing were stills gonna have some sort of punishment sometime this week, I'm exausted.

Oh, and by the way Yammy is excused from a conduct buddy but still has a punishment cause he didn't actually throw food… what the fuck! I almost lost it when I heard that.

Ugh! I really need a nap. And no it is not childish! Its just a sign of a very tiering day. Anyways, think I'll just catch a quick bite before hitting the sack.

**6:15 PM **

… … …

You'll never guess who I ran into. Go on, guess. No idea? Well no one good let me tell you.

It was Wonderwise and Ichimaru stuffinng their faces with cookies. Was I born this unlucky…?

I tried to sneak a glass of milk without them noticing but that fox-face has a freaking sixth sence or something cause he spun around like lightining and grabbed my shoulder and yes, with a huge smirk.

"And jus' where do ya think yer going with dat?" he purred.

"My room, not that its any of your concern, Gin." I replied

"Oh, aren't we a little early to be goin' to sleep?"

"No, I'm tiered. Now if you don't mind my bed is waiting for me."

I turned to leave praying he would just continue on and not say anything else. Yeah right..

"Alone?" he asked

"What?"

"Are ya goin' to bed alone?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing!" he over cheerfully said before skipping back to his cookies.

Weird. Corse I'm going to bed alone why wouldn't I?

Well I can't wait for tomorrow's torture… damn Aizen I swear he paired us up on porpuse. Oh well, I'll figure this all out tomorrow.

Good night my fucked up world.

* * *

you like, you like, eh? ^^ wait till I post next ch. *hint* some potentially ERO scenes involving a pool… Hell Yesss!!! And cleaning? …hopefully I can upload it on scheduel.. *sigh*

ps. Sorry I forgot to "introduce" Aizen, Gin and Tousen with the whole name, age, gender thing.. I completely skipped over it.. gomen. I'll try to merge it into the next ch.

XOXO Rokka-chan


End file.
